Whatever I Go
by lilnate13
Summary: Destiny has to chose between Go to LA to join the cast of Fraternity Row or go to college with Her best friend, Dani and her boyfriend, Matthew.
1. Chapter 1

OLTL

Destiny and Danielle friendship

"Whatever I go"

Destiny got a role of Fraternity Row role as"Shenell Edmonds" but, she has to chose go to LA or to college to LU with her best friend, Danielle Manning. In addition, Matthew and Nate go to the airport to see their girlfriend.

At Destiny's house. Danielle plats the photos of her and Destiny in a memories book of all the years they been threw together.

* * *

><p>Danielle said, "Aw, look how cute I was."<p>

Destiny looks at Danielle and said, "Um uh."

Danielle said, "Oh, yeah, you were cute too."

Danielle move her hand like kinda and said, "It's gonna look so adorable in our dorm."

Destiny said, "College is not about doctorate your room, it's about education and experience life."

Danielle looks at her crazy.

Destiny said, "Now, which glasses look more education, this."

Destiny try one glasses and said, "This one or."

Destiny tries other glasses and said, "This one."

Danielle said, "Des, People going to know you're not that smart."

Destiny said, "Oh, DanI, you're so childish, I'm really smart."

Destiny poses with her glasses.

Danielle said, "Oh, now you're scary, you going to get away with fake glasses?"

Destiny said, "Of course not, second year I wear fake contact and third year, I wear a fake eye surgery and fourth year, one eye re done, so I give a week with an eye patch."

Danielle said, "You always going play with your little trick don't you, shame on you."

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Evans show up on the door. Mr. Evans said, "Well, look at the College girls over there."<p>

Danielle said, "Oh that will be me because your daughter is a liar with fake glasses."

Destiny said, "Oh yeah, telling Nate that you never kiss anybody before."

Danielle said, "It made him feel special."

Mrs. Evans said, "Look what we got in the mailbox, two sweat jacket from LU, might wanna wear it tomorrow till in the morning."

Destiny opens the box and said, "Oh mom."

Destiny try it on it was too big and said, "It's returnable right?"

Baby Drew who was one year old he was laughing at his momma.

Destiny holds Baby Drew and said, "What you laughing at, laughing at momma wearing this ridiculous sweat jacket."

Mrs. Evans said, "What wrong with it baby?"

Destiny look at her mom and said, "What wrong with it, I look like a boy."

Mrs. Evans said, "Well, I'm sorry baby, Danielle, how about you try your jacket on, so, we can take a picture of two college girls."

Danielle said, "Or I can get in with her."

Danielle was joking about Destiny's jacket.

Destiny said, "Oh yeah, next time I won't let you borrow my car from LU."

Danielle said, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do, Want me to hide on your sweat shirt."

Danielle left.

* * *

><p>The phone rang and Mr. Evans picks it up and said, "Hello."<p>

Destiny said, "I gotta get out of this thing."

Mr. Evans said, "Like I say, Destiny is not going to do any audition."

Destiny said, "Yeah, I'm going to college and nobody going to stop me."

Mr. Evans said, "Yeah, even Agnes Nixon and Ericka Kane want Destiny to join Fraternity Row Soap Opera."

Destiny hurries up, took her sweatshirt off, and said, "Agnes Nixon and Ericka Kane wants me to join Fraternity Row say what?"

* * *

><p>-V-<p>

At the loft. Matthew was getting ready to his Orientation at LU.

Nora knocks on Matthew's door and said, "Ready for your Orientation sweetheart?"

Matthew look at his mom and said, "Yes mom, I just can't for me and Destiny going to college together, Even we will still be here in Llanview and take care of Drew."

Nora smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart, I'm really am, Destiny and Drew is very lucky to have a Boyfriend/ Father like you."

Matthew nodded and said, "I know that, mom."

Nora said, "Make sure she knows that, Destiny is truly the one for you."

Then, Nora left.

* * *

><p>Then, Matthew's big brother, David Vickers and his adopted little brother, Jonathan Buchanan who is African-American he is 17.<p>

David said, "What's up lil bro."

Jonathan said, "What's crackin big brother?"

Matthew said, "David, Jonathan, What are you guys doing here?"

David said, "Well, I was about to shoot my sequel movie, The Boy with a Chipmunk Tattoo 2:"

Jonathan said, "And I was about to record my second Album of my new CD called "One Life to Live."

Matthew said, "So, Why, are yall here?"

David said, "To see you lil bro."

Jonathan said, "Yeah, so, have you talk to Destiny yet?"

Matthew shook his head and said, "No man, I haven't."

Jonathan said, "Why not? Go talk to her, bro."

David said, "Yeah, before something big for Destiny will pop up."

* * *

><p>V-<p>

Back at Destiny's house.

Mrs. Evans said, "You are not serious taking this Soap Opera deal?"

Destiny said, " It's not just a Soap Opera, It's Fraternity Row, the best Soap Opera in the world Including All My Children and General Hospital, but, of course not, mom."

Mrs. Evans said, "Destiny Loretta Evans is you lying to me?"

Destiny said, "Mom, I will never lie to you, I'm going to college with my best friend and my boyfriend."

Danielle came back and said, " Ok, it's time to take a picture of me and my new roomy and her roomy sweat shirt, see what I did there, that's college girl, I'm so proud of you, you gave up Audition just to go to college together, Who does that?"

Destiny turned around and said, "Really?"

Danielle said, "Yeah, You're not just my best friend, you are my hero."

Mr. Evans said, "You heard that Destiny, Hero."

Destiny said, "Just take the darn picture, Dad."

Danielle said, "Let me see, aw, that's going to look good for our room, I gotta E-Mail this to Nate cause I look cute, you too."

Danielle moves her hand like Kinda.

She left.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Evans said, "Well, baby you look like got stuck in between, what do you wants us to do, Call Ron Carlivati to let it go?"<p>

Destiny took a deep breathe.

Mrs. Evans said, "Destiny."

Destiny laid on the couch and said, " I want this part more than anything in the world, If it makes Matthew and Danielle disappointed then I want go, cause I'm Danielle hero and Matthew number one girl, unless, You don't make me go to college and parents know best."

Mr. Evans said, "It's not our decision, it's yours alone."

Destiny said, "Fine, I'll be a good friend/ Girlfriend and go to college with Matthew and Danielle, you know the close I turn 18 the more less you become."

* * *

><p>The door Ring.<p>

Mr. Evans said, "At long you wear this sweatshirt I don't give a care what you call me."

Destiny opens the door and it was dude holding a fruit basket.

Destiny said, "Whoa, who is this from?"

The Dude said, "From Ron Carlivati and from cast of Fraternity Row."

Destiny said, "Oh, boy."

She close the door and read the card what in the basket and said, " Hello, Ms. Evans, Mrs. Anges and the cast of Fraternity Row and I are really excited for you to join the cast with us, hope you love this Fruit basket love Ron P.S This card will blow up in five min., yeah right."

The card blew up in Destiny's hand and said, "What a wonderful card."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Destiny Tells Matthew

Back at Destiny's house.

* * *

><p>Mr. Evans said, "Destiny, if you going to take this deal, then, you going to have to tell Matthew and Danielle the truth."<p>

Destiny said, "I know Dad, I will tell Matthew and Danielle the truth, I just hope they won't be mad at me?"

* * *

><p>-V-<p>

Back at the loft.

* * *

><p>Matthew got up in his bed and said, "What you guys talking about before something big for Destiny will pop up."<p>

David said, "Now, Matthew, What if Darren might show up again to get back with Destiny."

Jonathan said, "Yeah, What if he might steal her back?"

Matthew said, "Darren is gone back to LA, he won't be back in Llanview."

Jonathan said, "Are you sure, because, the guy is a star of Fraternity Row he plays Eddie Alderson."

David said, "That boy know how to play that role, his character remind me of you, but, anyway Matthew you need to call Destiny right now."

Matthew said, "Ok, I will."

Matthew dials the number and call Destiny.

* * *

><p>Destiny picks up her cell phone and answers her phone and said, "Hello."<p>

Matthew was glad to hear her voice and said, "Hey, Des."

Destiny turn to her parents and said, "Matthew, I was about to call you."

Matthew said, "I know, I just want to hear your beautiful voice again."

Destiny said, "Oh, Matthew you're so sweet."

Matthew whisper on the phone and said, "I miss you."

Destiny said, "I miss you too."

Matthew said, "How Drew doing?"

Destiny looks at Drew and smiled and said, "He ok, he just miss his father a little."

Matthew said, "Hey how about you and Drew come over and we can spend time together."

Destiny said, "I will like that, and I got great news for you."

Matthew said, "I can't wait."

Destiny said, "Love you."

Matthew said, "Love you too, Des."

Then He hung up.

* * *

><p>David said, "So, how did it go?"<p>

Jonathan said, "Yeah, What Des say? Is she coming over?"

Matthew said, "Yeah, but, she told me that she had some news for me."

David said, "Oh man, she dumping you for Darren, she I told you lil bro, where is your head man."

Matthew said, "It's not bad news, David."

David said, "Oh, sorry, continued on."

Jonathan looks shock and said, "Wait, and please don't tell me that you got her pregnant again, man, an't one is enough for you dang."

Matthew look at Jonathan like he stupid and said, "I really don't it's that, stupid."

Jonathan said, "I an't stupid, don't try me bruh, you know I'm from Memphis, TN and we don't play up in there."

David hold on to Jonathan and said, "Ok, Jonathan, calm down."

Jonathan look at David and Matthew and said, " Yall know I'm crazy like that, Well, since Des is coming over, me, David, Mom and Dad will go at the Buenos Dias to get some burgers and be right back, Ok?"

Matthew said, "Ok."

David said, "Good luck, lil bro."

Matthew said, "Thanks David."

David and Jonathan left the room.

Matthew tries to plan the date with Destiny and make the house romantic.

* * *

><p>-V-<p>

Back at Destiny's house.

Destiny got Drew car seat ready and about to leave.

Danielle walks in and said, "Hey, where you going, Our Orientation start in a few minutes."

Destiny said, "I'm sorry, Danielle, me and Drew are going over to see Matthew."

Danielle said, "Oh, to get your Mack on LOL."

Destiny said, "Whatever, I'll meet there at the Orientation later."

Danielle said, "Ok, see you later."

Destiny and Drew left.

* * *

><p>-V-<p>

At the Loft.

Matthew finishes up the place.

Matthew had rose paddle around the Living room, box of chocolate and a rose and playing Trey Songz song "Making in love faces". Now all he need is Destiny and Drew show up.

* * *

><p>The door knocks.<p>

Matthew opens the door. And it was Destiny and Drew.

Matthew was so happy and said, "Des, you made it."

Destiny said, "Of course I will be here, Matthew, you are my boyfriend and also Drew needs his father right now."

Matthew said, "Well, come here, lil guy."

Matthew picks up Drew and said, "You miss daddy?"

Destiny walk in and said, "Matthew did you do all this?"

Matthew said, "Yep, all for you."

Destiny turned to Matthew and starts to cry and said, "You are the awesome Boyfriend ever."

Matthew said, "I know."

Matthew gave Destiny her box of chocolate and a rose and said, "Here something special for you, miss Evans."

Destiny took the box of chocolate and the rose and said, "Thank You, baby."

Matthew said, "Des, I love you no matter what happened, I will still love you."

Destiny said, "Well, since you say that, I had good news, are you ready."

Matthew said, "Sure, What it, Des is?"

Destiny smiled and said, "I'm been cast of joining Fraternity Row as Shenell Edmonds."

Matthew looks shock and said, "Wait, What?"

Destiny said, "I'm going to LA to join Fraternity Row, are you happy for me?"

Matthew said, "I am, but…"

Destiny said, "But, What? What's wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew said, "What's wrong are you leaving me to join Fraternity Row, What about me and Drew?"

Destiny said, "Drew can come with me to LA or he can stay here in Llanview with his Father."

Matthew said, "Ok, What about me, Des, We are suppose to go to college together, remember or you forgot."

Destiny said, "I never forgot, Matthew, this is one opportunity for me it's like a dream come true, I thought you will support me no matter what."

Matthew said, "And I thought you will keep your promise to go to college together but, you still can't keep your promise."

Destiny said, "Why are you being so paranoid, Is this about Darren because he in the cast of Fraternity Row."

Matthew said, "It's not Darren."

Destiny gave him the eye and said, "Matthew."

Matthew said, "Ok, it's about Darren, I don't want you near the guy he bad news, Des."

Destiny said, "So you're Jealous."

Matthew said, "I'm not jealous, I just don't want you to make a deal about doing Fraternity Row."

Destiny said, " No can do, I'm sorry, I already made a deal to Ron Carlivati, if you don't like it, fine, Drew can stay here, I'm leaving."

Matthew said, "Des wait."

Destiny left.

* * *

><p>Matthew holds Drew and said, "Don't worried Drew, Daddy got you."<p>

Matthew made a little tear in his eye and sadness.

Destiny wipes the tears in her face and keeps on walking.

To Be Continued…


	3. I will always love you

Destiny was at LA. Shooting her scene as her character "Shenell Edmonds". Her character is going to sing a song called "I will always Love You" by Whitney Charlene Houston which that's her mother which she die at Beverly Hills.

* * *

><p>Darren who plays "Eddie Alderson" was ready also to shoot the scene with Destiny.<p>

He asks Destiny was she ready? Destiny didn't say anything.

Darren asks was she ok?

Destiny said, "Yeah, let's just shoot this scene."

The director count down to 3, 2, 1.

* * *

><p>Then, they start shoot the scene.<p>

Darren was on the hospital bed pretend to be in a coma.

Destiny remembers what scene it was. It when she first told Matthew that she was pregnant.

Destiny said, "Hey it's me, Destiny, can you hear me, I can't believe you going away, Eddie, I'm pregnant, I so scared Eddie, I…." Then, she froze.

The director said, "Remember your lines, kid."

Destiny said, "I'm so sorry, I just can't do it, I lost the man I love and he been a great father, I wish I can tell him that I love him."

Then, Matthew walks in the scene. Matthew said, "How about now."

Destiny turned her head to Matthew and said, "Matthew, you really here."

Matthew said, "Yes, I'm here, Des."

Destiny rushed toward Matthew and said, "Matthew I miss you so much."

Matthew said, "I miss you too, even, Drew miss you."

Destiny said, "I want to sing a song to you that my mother wrote, hope you like it." Destiny begins to sing.

If I Should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go But I know I'll think of you every step of the way And I... Will always Love you, oohh Will always Love you You My darling you Mmm-mm Bittersweet Memories That is all I'm taking with me So good-bye Please don't cry We both know I'm not what you You need And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you You, ooh I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of And I wish you joy and happiness But above all this I wish you love And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you [_Repeat]_I, I will always love you... You Darling I love you I'll always I'll always Love You.. Oooh Ooohhh Matthew holds to Destiny and they both start to cry. Matthew met her gaze he look so sad and said, "That's the most beautiful song in the world and you have the most beautiful voice."

Destiny smiled at him and said, "Thanks, and my mom told me to follow my heart and find my true love and I did."

Matthew smiled back at Destiny and said, "I guess you did, but, Des, there something I want to ask you."

Destiny said, "What is it, Matthew?"

Matthew was on his knee and pull out the most beautiful wedding engagement ring.

Destiny starts to cry again and said, "Matthew, what are you doing?"

Matthew said, " You know we belong together and I don't want our child to grow up and see his parents living in a separate house, So, Destiny Loretta Evans will you merry me?"

Destiny said, "Yes."

She sat on his lap and they start kissing.

The director asks Ron Carlivati can he delete this scene.

Ron said, "No, I want this scene on air on Friday, these couple are going to worth millions."

Matthew said, "Let's go home."

He and Destiny walk out the stage.

Then, Destiny's mother, Whitney Houston appeared as a ghost and said, "I'm so proud of my daughter, see you next time on the next OLTL."

To be continued…..


	4. The Weeding Day Part 1

OLTL

Matthew and Destiny

Weeding Day

Part 1

In the morning, Matthew woke up and he know the day

Was the special day for him to merry the love of his life, Destiny?

He was ready to start a new life with Destiny and their son, Drew.

* * *

><p>He got up, put some clothes on, went in the living room, and saw Bo, Nora, Jonathan and David sitting on the couch watching T.V.<p>

Matthew said," Hey, what yall watching?"

Nora said, "Fraternity Row."

Jonathan said, "Yeah, and you and Des are on Fraternity Row right now."

Matthew was shock and said, "What? Turn it up."

Jonathan turn it up.

And was when Destiny sung to Matthew.

* * *

><p>And Agnes Nixon spoke and said, "Destiny Evans was amazing including the boy that was with her, I want both of them to come to LA on new daytime drama "Christian Hospital" as Shenell Edmonds and Eddie Alderson since I gave Darren Price a new role "Kevin Hart" Thank You and good bye."<p>

* * *

><p>Nora said, "WOW, looks like Agnes wants you and Destiny come to NY"<p>

Matthew said, "Yeah."

David look at Matthew and said, "You an't thinking about going to NY, are you?"

Matthew turned to David and said, "Maybe."

David said, "Why? You don't even like Soap opera."

Matthew said, "I know, but, it's what Destiny like to do, it's her dreams to be an Actress and if me and Destiny join Christian Hospital, We can have a nice house together and raise Drew of our own and we can go to college there in NY."

Bo stand up beside Matthew and said, "Are you sure, son?, I know you trying to be a good husband and a Dad, but, NY is far away from Llanview, you think you can deal with that?"

Matthew nodded his head and said, "I'm sure, Dad, Destiny meant everything to me; I'm ready to start a Family and spend the rest my life with Destiny and Drew."

Jonathan pat Matthew is back and said, "I'm proud of you, bro, Destiny pick right the guy."

Matthew said, "Thanks, You excuse me, I gotta get ready for the Weeding."

Nora said, "Oh, I gotta go, I've have to meet up with Phylicia, Destiny, Danielle, Starr, Blair, Tea, Gigi, Roxy, and Vivian."

Matthew said, "Tell Des that I love her and I know she will look beautiful in her dress."

Nora smiled and said, "I will, get ready."

Matthew said, "I will, bye mom."

Nora said, "Bye, sweetie."

She left.

* * *

><p>Bo said, "I think we all should be getting ready, Richard, Nate, Cole, Todd, Rex, Shun and Shane should be here."<p>

Somebody knock the door, Bo opens the door, and it was Richard, Shun, Rex, Shane, Cole and Todd.

Bo said, "Finally yall here."

Rex said, "Sorry, Uncle Bo, a lot of traffic blocking us to get here."

Shun said, "John said that he'll be right over here in the minute."

Bo said, "Thank You, you guys look sharp, especially you, Shane."

Shane said, "Thanks, Uncle Bo, Where Matthew and Jonathan?"

Bo said, "In the room getting dress, how about you and Cole go talk to Matthew and Jonathan while us grown men be here talking."

Cole said, "Sure, come on, Shane."

Shane said, "Right behind you."

* * *

><p>At Destiny's house.<p>

Phylicia, Danielle, Starr, Blair, Gigi, Roxy, Langston and Tea were helping Destiny get dress for the Weeding.

Destiny said, "I can't believe I'm really getting married to the man I really fell in love with."

Phylicia said, "Yeah, and your brother, Chris Brown and your sister Mariah Carey is coming to Llanview to sing at your Weeding."

Destiny was so surprise and said, "What?"

Danielle said, "You have a brother and sister that are famous singer and you didn't tell me."

Destiny said, "Sorry, I thought I told you already?"

Danielle said, "No you didn't, if you did I would have went to his entire concert."

Destiny said, "Sorry."

Danielle said, "Sorry nothing. You got mother who the Queen the pop named Whitney Houston, you got an Uncle that a rapper named Snoop Dogg, a Sister who is a singer named Mariah Carey and a Fine ass Brother named Chris Brown."

Destiny said, "Ok, They Celebrity big deal."

Danielle said, "Big deal, you got an R&B Brother Chris Brown that's a big deal."

Starr said, "Come on, Danielle, Destiny has a lot of things on her mind, like getting married."

Destiny said, "And be good Wife and a mother."

Starr said, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Destiny said, "How do you know, I'm not like you, I'm not a perfect mother and I will never be a perfect Wife."

Starr said, " Nobody perfect, Destiny, I'm not perfect, but, I do know that you are just like me and I picture you and Matthew holding Drew, I see me and Cole holding Hope and I know you will be a great mother and a wife."Destiny smiled and said, "Thanks Starr how is Port Charles, NY?"

Starr said, "It's great, it's a lot of drama down there."

Destiny said, "I wish I can go down there so I can be an Actress but, I don't think Matthew will join Christian Hospital."

* * *

><p>Nora step in and said, "Don't be so sure."<p>

Destiny saw Nora and said, "Mrs. B."

Nora said, "Call me mom and don't put your hopes up, you will go to Port Charles, NY."

Destiny said, "How? Matthew doesn't even like Soap Opera?"

Nora said, "True, but, you know he will do anything for you and yes, you, Matthew and Drew are going to Port Charles."

Destiny was shocked and she faint.

Everybody rush to get to Destiny.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Weeding Day Part 2

**OTTL**

**Matthew & Destiny**

**Weeding Day**

**Part 2**

_Everybody was helping Destiny to get_ _up._

_Nora said, "Destiny, honey is you alright?"_

_Destiny said, "Yeah, did you say Matthew want me, him and Drew to go to New York to join Christian Hospital?"_

Nora smiled and said, "Yes, he wants you to be happy Destiny, he will do anything for you."

All the girls were saying Awww.

_Destiny starts to cry and said," I must be the luckiest girl in the world."_

_Danielle said, "You are, and we gonna watch you walk on that ale."_

_Starr said," Danielle right, and I can't for you, Matthew and Drew to come to Port Charles with me, Cole and Hope."_

_Langston said, "And that dress looks beautiful on you."_

_Nora said, "Speaking of beautiful, Matthew wants to tell that he knows that you will look beautiful on that dress."_

_Destiny smiled, and said, "He say that."_

_Nora smiled, and said, "Of course, you are the girl he gonna married and I am glad that you will be my daughter in law."_

_Destiny smiled and starts to cry again and said, "Thank you, Mrs. B."_

_Nora said, "Call me mom and you welcome."_

_Destiny wipes her tears and said, "Ok girls, let's get ready to go to the church, I'm ready to become Mrs. Buchanan."_

_All the ladies help Destiny with her dress while they walk out the door._

* * *

><p><em>At the loaf. Matthew and Jonathan were getting ready for the weeding.<em>

_Jonathan said, "Hey bro, I'm glad that you and Des are getting married."_

_Matthew said, me too, bro, I'm glad I pick you as my best man than David."_

_They both start laughing._

_Jonathan said, "Yeah like Mom and Dad got remarried and David lost the ring."_

_Matthew said, "My favorite part is when the dog David Vickers swallow the ring and only we have to get it is when the dog dodo."_

_Jonathan said, "That was hilarious."_

_Cole and Shane walk in._

_Cole said, "Hey, you guys ready?"_

_Shane said,"Yeah, everybody is waiting for you two."_

_Matthew said, "Yeah, were ready, let's go lil bro."_

_Jonathan said, "Right behind you, big bro."_

_They left._

* * *

><p><em>Destiny made it to the church and she just getting ready to get married to the man she fall in love, Matthew Buchanan.<em>

_Danielle and Starr help Destiny._

_Danielle said, "Are you ready, Des?"_

_Destiny said, "Yeah, I'm just glad I got you two as my bridesmaids."_

_Starr said, "That's what friends are for."_

_Danielle said, "Yeah, we always got your back."_

_Destiny said, "Thanks guys."_

_Then, Destiny saw man that she didn't want to be invited, Greg Evans._

_Destiny said, "Oh my god."_

_Danielle said, "What? What is it, Des?"_

_Destiny said, "It's my Dad, Greg Evans."_

_Starr was shocked and said, "What? I thought he was in Statesville Prison?"_

_Danielle said, "Looks like he's not."_

_Destiny said, "Wait here, I'm going to talk to him."_

_Destiny march toward Greg Evans and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Greg Evans turned to Destiny and said, "Destiny, oh my you look beautiful."_

_Destiny said, "Oh shut up, we all know you don't give a damn about me."_

_Greg said, " That's not true, Destiny, I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about your real parents and I want to make it up to you."_

_Destiny said, "How?"_

_Greg said, "By walking the ale with my daughter."_

_Destiny was shocked and said, "Really? You really want to do this?"_

_Greg said, "Yes. Can I please walk you to the ale, Destiny?"_

_Destiny starts to cry and smiled and said, "Yes. I love you, Dad."_

_Greg smiled and said, "I love you too."_

_They hug each other._

* * *

><p><em>Then Matthew walks in in front of Destiny and Greg and said, "What the hell is going on?"<em>

_Destiny and Greg turned toward Matthew as confused._

_To be continued…_


	6. The Wedding Day Part 3

_OLTL_

_Matthew and Destiny_

_Wedding Day_

_Part 3_

* * *

><p><em>Destiny walks over to Matthew and said, "Matthew, what are you doing here? You an't suppose to see me till we get married."<em>

_Matthew said, "Why the hell is he here?"_

_Greg Evans said, "I came to see my daughter's wedding."_

_Matthew walks up to Greg and said, "Too bad, you get the hell out of here, I don't want you to hurt Destiny no more, if you do, I'll hurt you."_

_Destiny broke it up and said, "Matthew, please, it's ok, he trying to make it up to me to be a father and walk me down the ale."_

_Matthew turned his head to Destiny and said, "What if he hurts you?"_

_Greg Evans said, "I will never hurt my daughter, I love her and Matthew I'm glad you took care of my little girl thank you."_

_Matthew said, "You welcome and I'm sorry Mr. Evans."_

_Greg Evans said, "Please, just call me Dad and I accept your apology."_

_Greg and Matthew gave each other handshake._

_Destiny smiled and said, "Ok, we got a Wedding to go to."_

_Matthew tries to kiss Destiny, but Destiny closes his mouth and said, "Nope. Wait till we get married mister."_

_Matthew smiled and said, "Really Des?"_

_Destiny said, "Really Matthew and I are serious wait till we get married then we kiss, see you on the ale."_

_Destiny left._

_Greg laughed and said, "Yeap, that's my daughter Destiny alright."_

_Matthew laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm just glad were getting married and I love your daughter and I will protect her and Drew when we go to Port Charles."_

_Greg said, "I know you will, that's why I trust you in the first place the day I met you, I know you are type of person that won't let anything happened to the one you care about most and I'm glad she pick you."_

_Matthew said, "Thanks, I guess I better be up there, see you at the ale, Dad."_

_Greg said, "See you later."_

_The Wadding begins._

_Destiny older sister, Mariah Carey sings one of her song "We belong together"_

_Hope Mannings was the flower girl and walking down the ale._

_Rex and Gigi made their way to the ale._

_John McBain and Natalie was next to make their way to the ale._

_Brody and Jessica was next to make their way to the ale._

_Shun and Vivian was next to walk down the ale._

_David and Dorian was next to walk down the ale._

_Cole and Starr was next to walk down the ale._

_Nate and Danielle were after Starr and Cole._

_Jack and Neela was next to make their way down the ale._

_Todd and Blair was next to make their way down the ale._

_Bo and Nora was next to make their way down the ale._

_Everybody stand up when it is time for Destiny to walk down the ale._

_Matthew just cannot wait to see the love of his life, Destiny walk down the ale._

_Destiny walks down the ale with her father, Greg Evans._

_When they made their way to the end of the ale, Greg Evans kiss Destiny on the forehead and said, "I love you, Sweet heart."_

_Destiny said, "I love you too, Dad."_

_Then, Matthew help Destiny walk up the steps._

_Matthew and Destiny did their vow and say, I do._

_Clint Buchanan said, "I pronounced you Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan, you will now kiss the bride."_

_Matthew grabs Destiny by the waist and Kiss her softly._

_Everyone start clapping._

_Matthew shook Bo, David, Shun, Todd, Nate, Shane, Rex, Brody and John's hands._

_Destiny hugs Starr, Danielle, Neela, Blair, Tea, Jessica, Natalie, Gigi, Nora, Vivian and Mrs. Evans._

_Matthew and Destiny walk back up the ale and got in the White limo that says "Just Married."_

_Matthew and Destiny wave their hands to everybody._

_Matthew threw the brace leg in the air and Jack caught it._

_In addition, Destiny threw her flowers up in the air and Neela caught it._

_In addition, Couple makes their way to Port Charles with their son, Drew._

_The End of Whatever I go._

_To be continued of a new story "Matthew and Destiny Meets General Hospital"_


End file.
